The Heart and Soul of Wrestlemania
by BellaHickenbottom
Summary: Shawn Michaels has won the chance to face The Undertaker at Wrestlemania, but what happens when they meet face to face backstage and get to talking? What happens when there are other people standing in the way? Slash Shawn/Undertaker
1. Chapter 1: Meetings in the Hallway

_**A/N: In order for this story to work as planned I switched a couple of the weeks around and merged them. I know these guys aren't gay (arguably) and this is just a fictional story written for perverted little girls like me to enjoy! This is my first attempt at SLASH so please leave feedback so I know what is good and what isn't!**_

The Heartbreak Kid made his way backstage after defeating Vladimir Koslov for a chance to end 'The Streak'! after his show stopping performance at Wrestlemania XXIV, he had a good chance of actually ending the 16-0 streak.

Walking back towards his locker room, a lot of the superstars congratulated him on his win. After turning a corner, Shawn felt like he was being watched. Then suddenly, all the lights went off and Shawn knew what was coming. When the lights turned back on, Undertaker was standing right in front of Shawn, staring down at him.

"Michaels," he growled.

"Hey big guy! Looks like your streak is ending this year," Shawn replied , confidently.

"What makes you think that you can be the one to end it?" Taker asked.

"For starters, you have never beat me and secondly, I am Mr. Wrestlemania!"

"That doesn't make a difference when you step into the ring with me at the grandest stage of them all. Sixteen men fell before you and its only a matter of time before you fall with them," The Deadman threatened.

"Keep telling yourself that, then the look on your face when I kick your teeth down your throat will be priceless, as you realize your streak is over!" Shawns eyes burned with the passion he had, to do what nobody else could.

'Well Heartbreaker, I guess we will just have to wait until April 5th to settle this,"

"Apparently so," Shawn agreed.

Both men were so caught up in their little argument that they didn't even notice the commotion coming at them. As they were staring in each others' eyes, looking for a sign of weakness, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase were running away from the sledgehammer wielding Triple H. Orton was running for his life and pushed the Undertaker from behind so he could get past him. Taker lost his balance and fell right on top of Shawn. The worst part of the situation was that when they landed, their lips made contact.

At first they were both shocked and Taker pulled away slightly, but suddenly all of the adrenaline and passion from their argument surged and Taker leaned back in, unaware of his actions. Shawn looked at the man on top of him and thought _How can this be happening? A second ago I wanted to beat the shit out of this man, but now…. I just want to take him back to my locker room. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

As Shawn was questioning the situation he was also making out with the Prince of Darkness. Meanwhile, Undertaker wasn't putting as much thought into his actions.

Taker licked Shawn's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Once Shawn allowed him in Taker gladly plunged his tongue into Shawn's sweet taste and started to explore.

Shawn could no longer fight the feelings that were surfacing and started to play with Takers tongue with his own.

As they lay there, with hands groping, Hunter ran by them chasing after Legacy. This awakes both men from their actions and they look at each other. Shawn looks down and notices that his pants don't seem to be the only ones tight in the crotch area. Shawn looks back up, into Takers green eyes and smiles.

"Get your shower then meet me by my bike outside. You have 15 minutes!" Taker growled huskily.

Shawn nodded as Taker helped him up. Taker leaned down kissing Shawn once more before they headed to their locker rooms to shower and change.

The Heartbreak Kid ran to his locker room. He couldn't believe that after all these years he was finally going to be able to experience the Deadman. Thinking about it got him instantly hard. Shawn got out of the shower and dressed in a white button down shirt with the top buttons left open, faded blue jeans and his cowboy boots. He brushed his hair out and left in cascading around his shoulders before placing his cowboy hat on his head. Quickly grabbing his bag, Shawn headed out of his door and walked to the parking lot, anticipating the night ahead. As he opened the arena door, Shawn spotted Taker leaning on his bike. Shawn couldn't help but stare. Taker had shed his one piece and replaced it with a tight black t-shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket. He also had his hair down and around his shoulders with a bandana on top of his head.

Shawn composed his thoughts and walked towards the Phenom.


	2. Chapter 2: Clubbin' and Revelations

"Hey," Shawn said shyly.

"Hey, tonight's plans are your choice, either we go straight to my room or we go to a club or something first, to relax." Taker replied when Shawn reached him.

"Well, a club does actually sound good. After the match with Vladimir, I could really enjoy a drink to relax." Shawn answered.

"Sounds good to me but after the club we WILL go back to my room, and I swear if you pass out form the alcohol, I will get you in the morning" Taker promised.

"Don't worry big man, that won't happen," Shawn assured him.

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah, I rode with Cena but he already left."

Taker reached for Shawn's bag and secured it to his bike. When he turned back around, he noticed that Shawn was staring at his ass. With a smirk on his face, he reached for the Showstopper and pulled him closer. Shawn put his hands on the Undertakers chest and looked up, searching. Taker leaned down and pressed his lips to Shawn's. Both men moaned as the kiss deepened. Shawn snaked his arms up around Takers neck, as Takers hands moved around Shawn's waist. Both men got lost in the kiss before they had to pull away for air. Smiling at each other, Shawn pecked Taker on the lips and walked towards the bike.

Taker followed and climbed on, waiting for Shawn to climb on behind him. Once Shawn was on he moved closer to Taker and wrapped his arms around the strong waist in front of him. Taker revved the engine and smile as Shawn tightened his grip. They sped off down the road while Shawn kept his head buried into Takers back.

When they arrived at the club Shawn slid off the bike and removed his helmet waiting for Taker to join him. They walked into the club with Takers hand on Shawn's lower back

As they walked in they headed for a booth in the back. When they sat down, a waitress walked up to take their order. Once she was gone, Taker reached across the table for Shawn's hand. Shawn smiled up at him.

"Taker, I got a question," Shawn stated.

"Go ahead" Taker responded as he rubbed his thumb across the back of Shawn's hand.

"What exactly is going on with us? I mean are we just a one night fuck then we go on our ways, or is it more?

The Phenom looked into Shawn's eyes as he answered. " Well, I don't know your opinion but I've wanted you since I started with WWE, but I never got a chance because once I got the courage, you started dating Hunter. I would like this to be more, but I understand if you don't,"

Shawn took a second to take in everything Taker just told him and then smiled back.

"I'd like it to be more too," Shawn said as he leaned across the table for a kiss. Taker complied and gave Shawn a gentle kiss before pulling back, because the waitress was coming back.

After taking a couple of drinks and sliding closer to Shawn, Taker put his arm around Shawn's shoulders, looking down at him.

"Are you relaxing yet?"

"I am now,"

"I think I know something that will help you relax more. Wanna dance?" Taker suggested.

Shawn smiled. " Hell yeah I do!" He exclaimed.

Taker smiled at him and grabbed him out of the booth as they walked towards the dance floor, hand in hand.

As they reached the dance floor, Shawn turned towards Taker and grabbed his hands, placing them on his hips as he started to sway to the music. Taker gladly followed Shawn's lead as they moved together to the sounds around them. Once they got into the groove, the dance started to get hotter. Shawn began by grinding closer to Taker and Taker grabbed him and tugged harshly. As their dance escalated, customers throughout the club started to take notice. The guys were caught up in their dance and didn't even notice all of the eyes looking at them. After a few moments of continuing their actions, people around the club started to hoot and holler at the sight which caused Shawn and Mark to look at each other and smile.

Shawn led the Demon of Death Valley back to their booth. Once they sat down, they looked around to see if anyone was still looking then Shawn turned back to Taker and kissed him passionately. All of the heat that was generated on the dance floor flowed through them and the kiss showed it.

"Let's get out of here," Taker whispered into Shawn's ear as his hormones were running rampant.

" You read my mind Deadman!"

They quickly exited the club and hurried over to Mark's bike. As soon as both men were ready, Taker quickly drove off in the direction of the hotel.

As soon as they parked the bike, they ran for the entrance of their high class hotel. As they walked through the lobby, Shawn looked over at the bar and saw Hunter there with his boyfriend Jeff Hardy. _I need to thank Hunter tomorrow for chasing Orton into Taker_ he thought to himself as he realized nothing would be happening right now if it wasn't for that one event. Taker didn't even look around he just grabbed Shawn's hand and dragged him towards the elevator.

The doors shut and they were immediately on each other, kissing any flesh they could find. The doors opened on Takers floor and they quickly headed down the hallway. Taker pulled out his hotel key and inserted it into the lock and pushed the door open, letting Shawn lead the way in.


	3. Chapter 3: Remind Me

Shawn was able to take a couple of steps in before he was roughly thrown up against the wall and his lips were captured by Takers. Shawn whimpered and allowed Taker access into his mouth. Taker gladly complied and enjoyed the taste of Shawn's mouth. Taker moved to run his fingers through Shawn's hair, effectively knocking the cowboy hat to the floor. The passion between the two of them escalated as Taker lifted Shawn off of the ground and held him up to the wall with his body. Shawn threw his head back to give Taker better access as he kissed down Shawn's throat and nipped at the skin. "Mark!" Shawn groaned as he bit down. Shawn's moaning started to effect Taker, causing his pants to tighten. Taker grabbed Shawn and turned towards the bed, landing on top of him. Shawn looked up into Takers eyes and got lost in the glowing green orbs. He gave him a short, sweet kiss as he shifted their positions so that he was on top. Leaning in for another kiss, Shawn slid his hands up Mark's chest then slid the leather jacket off. Once the jacket was on the floor, Shawn's hand traveled down to the belt buckle and Taker just watched with lust-filled eyes. Shawn looked back up into those beautiful green eyes as he pulled down the zipper. After hooking his fingers into the sides, he pulled the pants down and quickly removed them from Taker's long, muscular legs. Mark slowly started to lose control and he pulled Shawn up into a heated kiss. As Shawn deepened the kiss, Mark went to work on the buttons of his shirt. The first three buttons were undone but both of their patience' were running low so Mark just ripped the rest of the shirt off of Shawn's back. " Hey Deadman, you're gonna have to pay me back for that one," Shawn whispered back with a smile. " You will forget all about it in a few minutes so what does it matter?" Taker questioned as he resumed kissing Shawn. "Good point," Mark flipped them back over and removed his own shirt before going to work on the pants of his lover. As the pants hit the floor, Taker captured Shawn's lips again. The Phenom's hands roamed up the golden skin below him as his fingers stopped at Shawn's nipples, to tease. Shawn's mewling urged Mark further as he bent down and took the other one in his mouth. Shawn moaned loudly as Mark continued to tease him. Mark left the nipple and crawled back up Shawn. Their lips met again and they both decided it was time for the boxers to be removed. As the passionate kiss continued, both men reached for the others' boxers. Once those were removed, their members rubbed against each other emitting moans from both men and the kiss got even more heated. Mark slid down Shawn's body and hovered over his crotch, looking up into the deep blue eyes that could smother him. Without warning, Taker took him all the way into his mouth and Shawn screamed out from the surprise. Mark smiled and began to lick up Shawn's shaft and suck lightly. " M-Mark…so good!" Shawn whispered as he tried to gain control of himself. This encouraged Taker to continue his motions by taking Shawn further down his throat and sucking harshly. Mark could get used to this, usually he wouldn't go down on anyone but Shawn was just so irresistible and he tasted too good. Shawn writhed under the big man as he enjoyed the famous tongue of the Undertaker. Mark hummed, causing vibrations to go through Shawn's body, he instantly bucked up into the willing mouth around him. This caused Taker to gag but he relaxed his throat, taking Shawn in further. Shawn was in a sea of pleasure and as Mark felt Shawn's body stiffen he slowly pulled off, not wanting it to end yet, causing The Heartbreak Kid to moan with disappointment. Mark smiled down at him as he reached for the bedside table where the lube was. He applied it to two of his fingers and placed them at Shawn's entrance. Shawn looked on, with worry on his face but Mark relaxed him with a look of compassion. Shawn's body melted and Mark slowly began to push his fingers in. He watched as Shawn winced, but never complained. After the pain had subsided Shawn began to push back against the intruding digits. Once Taker took notice of this he smiled and bent down to kiss Shawn as he started to move his fingers in and out of Shawn's willing body. He intentionally hit the smaller man's prostate and watched as his body quivered with need. " Oh Mark…need…you…now!" Shawn whined as the pleasure started to intensify. "Whatever you want baby" Mark answered as he removed his fingers and applied lube to himself before settling between the toned legs of his lover. Taker kissed Shawn as he slowly entered into his body. Shawn whined but it was drowned out by the kiss. Mark stilled, waiting for Shawn to adjust. The pain was unbearable. Shawn couldn't believe how big Mark really was and he started to question this idea. But once he began to talk himself out of it, the pain eased and was replaced with pleasure. Mark had been kissing his neck to calm him and now Shawn needed more. "Mark…MOVE!!!" he bellowed, needing the friction. Taker looked into Shawn's eyes and saw the pleasure prominent across his features. He reached down and grabbed hold of Mr. Wrestlemania's hips. He started with a slow rhythm, and it wasn't enough to satisfy Shawn's needs. Shawn tried to push back and speed it up but the grip on his hips prevented this. " Mark please, go faster!!" A smile plastered itself across The Deadman's face as he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt and then slowly slid back out, repeating this motion over and over again watching as Shawn's face twisted with pleasure. Finally the need was too much and he started to speed up his movements. " Do that again!" Shawn screamed when Taker hit his prostate with one of the thrusts. Mark complied and continued to hit Shawn's prostate. Realizing that he was nearing his breaking point, he reached down and grabbed hold of Shawn's throbbing member. " Come with me baby" Mark whispered sexily into Shawn's ear, sending the younger man over the edge screaming out Mark's name. As Shawn's muscles tightened from his release it sent Mark over the edge with him. Taker just collapsed on Shawn and laid there, coming down from his high. Shawn ran his fingers through Mark's long black hair and enjoyed just lying there with his new boyfriend. Mark finally got enough energy to remove himself from Shawn and he laid down next to the beautiful blond, wrapping his arms around him. " I love you Mark." Shawn said, turning over and looking into Mark's eyes. " I love you too babe" Mark answered, kissing Shawn lightly. Shawn laid there content until a thought crossed his mind. " Remind me to thank Hunter tomorrow at the arena." " For what?" Mark questioned, not fully understanding the statement. " If he hadn't of ran Orton away, you wouldn't have fallen on me, we wouldn't have kissed, then I never would have been as happy as I am right now." Shawn explained. Mark leaned over and gave Shawn another kiss, thankful himself for Hunter's anger. **A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but I graduated on Sunday so now I will have more time to focus on my writing. Plz leave feedback, this was my first ever sex scene and I want to know how I did. Also, I watched Wrestlemania 25 the other day and now I am super inspired with this couple!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun and Friends

**A/N: **Thank you to

Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in my other story and had to set up my college stuff. Now I'm registered, and my other story was updated so I should be better now. Especially after Shawn's return!!! :D My inspiration is back!!!

ON TO THE STORY

Shawn woke up from the most peaceful sleep he had ever had and felt strong arms around his waist. Suddenly, thoughts of last night flashed through his memory and he smiled as he turned around to face Mark.

" Morning sunshine." Taker answered with a smile.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" Shawn questioned.

" Not long. I enjoyed waking up and seeing you next to me."

Shawn blushed before he looked back up. Taker enjoyed seeing that blush and lent down for a kiss. Shawn gladly let him and they had a sweet morning kiss.

" So what's the plan for today?" Shawn wondered.

" What do you want to do?"

" Um…..I'm thinking we get a group and go to the amusement/water park nearby." Shawn said with a smile.

Taker couldn't help but smile back. " Well who do you want to go?"

" Hunter and Jeff, Matt and Jay, Adam and Chris, and John, Punk, and Dave!" Shawn replied as he counted off all his friends.

" How about Glenn?" Mark asked.

" Of course he can come too." Shawn answered. How could he forget Marks best friend?

" Alright, go take a shower and I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us in the lobby in an hour." Mark suggested.

" Sounds like a plan" Shawn agreed before he kissed Taker and bounced towards the shower.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Mark inquired to himself as he got up, put his boxers on, and started calling everyone.

Shawn got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he looked in the mirror and brushed his hair, he thought about the past 24 hours and smiled. Only in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would be with The Phenom. He was happier now than he had ever been.

He walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw Mark bent over his suitcase looking for clothes. The boxers were tight and Shawn was captivated by the muscles he could see flexing in the larger mans legs. At that moment, Taker straightened out and turned. Seeing Shawn in nothing but a towel had his mouth going dry. They both smiled at each other before Mark put the clothes he was planning to wear on the bed as he walked towards Shawn.

Mark gently put his hands on Shawn's hips and pulled him close. Shawn's hands found their way into Takers hair and he smiled up at his lover. Mark leaned down and kissed Shawn lightly. Shawn wanted more and pulled their lips closer together before opening up for Taker's experienced tongue. In response, Mark moaned into the kiss as he explored Shawn's mouth thoroughly.

Shawn slowly pulled away and smiled up at Mark, panting slightly.

"You should probably get your shower before the guys yell for us to get downstairs." He said with a smile.

Mark smiled back at him before pecking his lips and reaching for his clothes. "Make sure you are ready soon Princess. We all know how long you take to get ready." Mark smiled at Shawn before he disappeared into the bathroom. Shawn grumbled under his breath before heading for his own suitcase.

Twenty minutes later Mark was out of the shower and dressed, laying on the bed waiting for Shawn to finally pick an outfit.

"Come on babe. That outfit looks great. Can we go now?"

"Hold on a sec." Shawn complained as he continued to make sure the shirt was perfectly flat against his body.

Mark got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist from behind.

"You're beautiful. Grab your swimsuit and we can get going." He complimented as he grabbed his own trunks and looked back at Shawn who was smiling back. Mark took the liberty of putting both of their trunks in his drawstring bag before turning towards the door. Both men grabbed the hotel key and their sunglasses before they shut the door.

As the two walked into the lobby holding hands, all the guys looked up at them surprised. They smiled back as they got closer.

"Holy crap when did this happen?" Jeff exclaimed as they stopped in front of the group.

"Last night." answered Shawn.

" How?!" Chris questioned.

" We were backstage talking about 'Mania when Hunter chased Legacy passed us and Orton knocked me down on top of Shawn. One thing led to another and now…" Mark answered as he raised the hand that was entwined with Shawn's.

" Speaking of which, Thank you Hunter!" Shawn exclaimed, smiling.

" No problem buddy. Glad I can help" Hunter answered with a smile.

" So how are we all getting to the park?" questioned Adam.

"Me, Punk, John, and Dave will ride together. Matt, Jay, Adam, and Chris will ride together and Hunter, Jeff, Mark and Shawn can ride together." Glenn answered.

Everybody nodded their heads and headed for the cars.

After about ten minutes, all the cars pulled into the parking lot of the local amusement park. Everybody decided that the rollercoaster would be their first stop. Everyone ran for it and the group took up the entire amount of available seats. Once the ride was over they all went to see the photograph that was taken. Laughter rang out amongst them all when they saw it. Mark, Shawn, Hunter, Punk, Jeff, Matt, and Adam all had their hair going everywhere while Dave, Glenn, Jay, Chris, and John had all posed for the camera, because their hair wasn't in the way of seeing the flash. Everybody bought a picture then continued around the park.

After riding every ride in the amusement park, they headed to the attached water park. While changing in the locker room they kept snapping towels and pulling open the changing rooms to annoy each other. They placed all of their clothes in the lockers than ran off to the huge slide. Each inflatable could hold four so after splitting up into the same groups that were in the cars they joined the line of people waiting for their turn on the slide.

Mark's and Glenn's tubes made it down with no problem but once Adam's tube hit the first corner, Chris fell out and ended up sliding without the tube. All of the guys were confused when they only saw three of their friends come back with the tube then they heard the screams coming from the tunnel. When Chris emerged he flew out of the tunnel and landed with a huge splash into the waiting pool. Everybody laughed hysterically until he joined them again.

After the tunnel incident they decided to just head for the wave pool. With the waves going so high, Shawn and Jeff weren't able to jump on time so their boyfriends grabbed their hands and practically threw them in the air every time a wave came. Meanwhile, Dave and John were trying to race against the wave but it kept pushing them back before they both finally fell under and laughed when the waves stopped throwing them around. Matt, Jay, Adam, Chris, Punk, and Glenn all stretched across the length of the pool and connected their arms and legs to block access any deeper for anyone else. Once the waves stopped everybody was exhausted and decided they should head back to the hotel.

Within 20 minutes they were back in their clothes and back on the road. After they reached the hotel everybody went their own way.

" Thank you Mark, that was a wonderful day!" Shawn exclaimed once him and Taker entered their hotel room.

" Anything for you Princess." Taker answered as he sat down on the couch next to Shawn.

" I like when you call me that." Shawn said earnestly.

Mark smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips. " And I like calling you that."

Shawn smiled back at him and snuggled into his chest. Taker wrapped his arms around Shawn, enjoying the moment.

Soon enough though Shawn decided to be daring and he started to kiss Marks chest and moved up to his neck, nipping at the skin.

" Shawn." Mark breathed out. " Are you sure?"

Shawn's only response was to bite at Takers pale skin. Mark growled before he grabbed Shawn's hips and placed him on his lap. This was Shawn's cue and he started to undress Mark, first the shirt had to go. Mark raised his arms up so the shirt could be removed before he went for Shawn's pants. Shawn maneuvered out of the restricting fabric and continued to kiss any part of Mark's skin he could find. Shawn's shirt was quickly removed and then he climbed off of Mark's lap so that he could pull the pants down. In one motion he had The Deadman completely naked.

Shawn pulled off his own boxers before climbing on top of Mark again. Shawn leaned down for a kiss. Their lips met in a slow movement but quickly intensified as Mark licked Shawn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shawn quickly melted and allowed Taker in. The passion radiated off their skin as they continued with the kiss, but too soon, they were in need of air. As they pulled away from each other, Mark moved down to Shawn's nipple, bringing it to a full peak.

The Show Stopper slipped his hand down Taker's toned body and found what he was looking for. Shawn caressed the inside of Takers leg before moving his hand to the half aroused shaft. He wrapped his hand around it and started to lightly pull. Mark growled at the slow pace but retaliated by biting Shawn's nipple. Shawn moaned and picked up his speed. The Demon of Death Valley pulled back and looked up at Shawn's blissful face. Shawn looked into the green orbs and tightened his grip, while still keeping the attention of Mark's eyes. Suddenly, Taker's head rolled back as Shawn continued to pull and tug.

Mark slowly reached down and pulled Shawn's hand away. Shawn looked down at Mark and smiled before grabbing his hand and sticking the fingers in his mouth, lubing them up. Once he was sure they were ready, he pulled them out. Mark then reached behind Shawn and pushed his first finger in to the knuckle. Shawn moaned.

"More!" Shawn demanded as he started pushing back against Mark's finger.

Mark obliged him and pushed two more fingers in. Shawn closed his eyes as Taker prepped and stretched him. Mark couldn't take it any more and quickly removed his fingers. Shawn looked down and smiled as he slowly lowered himself onto Mark's length. Shawn thrusted all the way down before he stopped and waited to adjust. Mark was having a hard time holding himself back but finally Shawn began to move back up. Once Shawn thrusted down, Mark would thrust up. They continued in synchronization.

" That's right Princess…..ride me." Mark moaned out.

Shawn picked up his speed and began to thrust down harder.

" Oh Mark……Need……more!"

Mark began to thrust faster up into Shawn's willing body.

Finally Mark needed more so he moved around so Shawn was now laying on the couch and he began to pound mercilessly into Shawn, who moaned at every movement.

Taker felt his lower stomach begin to tighten so he reached down and grabbed Shawn's lonely member and jerked him along with the thrusts.

" Oh………Mark……..I'm coming!" Shawn screamed as he exploded onto his chest and Mark's hand. Mark came in that next second as he felt Shawn's insides tighten up.

Mark picked up Shawn and carried him back to the bed before going into the bathroom and coming out with a washcloth to clean them with.

Mark laid down on the bed and pulled Shawn close to him.

" Today was wonderful Mark. I love you." Shawn whispered as sleep started to take him.

" I love you too Princess. Now go to sleep, we have a flight to catch tomorrow." Mark answered before falling succumbing to unconsciousness.

**A/N:** I think the other scene was better than this one but tell me what you guys think. I know the amusement park seemed random but I just went to one recently and I pictured them all going too. I have all the promos for this entire feud saved so when it comes to RAW or Smackdown it will be exactly what they said. Please leave feedback, it inspires me to write faster!!!

~Bella~


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin!

THANK YOU TO: **Soulless666** of course they are hot together….have ya seen em? LOL **evilresa16 **I'll try to do better about updating but college is making it difficult so I don't know how much time I'll have but I'm gonna try my hardest. Thanks for the love **browngirlwhites **I'm glad you enjoyed Phil J I'm trying my best to update sooner.

_**A/N: **_I'm still trying to figure out just where I'm going with this story so be patient with me if sometimes it's random……I am too! We'll see where this story goes together because I have no idea.

Mark woke up to an insistent ringing of the hotel room telephone. He groaned before rolling over, careful not to wake Shawn, and grabbed the receiver.

"Yeah?" He croaked out, his voice still laced with sleep.

"This is your wakeup call Mr. Calaway." the receptionist answered.

"Thank you," Mark answered before hanging up and turning back over towards Shawn. "Babe, C'mon you gotta get up. We have a plane to catch and have to be at the airport in an hour." Mark nudged Shawn's arm and got no response. Smiling wickedly to himself, Mark started kissing the back of Shawn's neck while pulling their bodies closer. Shawn began to stir but that didn't cause Mark to stop his actions. Taker had decided how Shawn was going to wake up and he was going to go through with his plan.

Mark's hand slipped from Shawn's hip to his inner thigh and he gently caressed the tan skin he found while nipping at Shawn's ear.

"M-Mark, I'm up now." Shawn whispered, huskily.

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't change anything." Mark answered while shifting Shawn around so he was laying on his back.

Shawn smiled up at Mark before his lips were captured and he moaned into Taker's mouth. While Mark's hand started to travel further north, Shawn moved his hand down his lovers back and cupped his round ass. Mark groaned and bit Shawn's bottom lip.

Mark smiled to himself before slowly getting off of Shawn and walking towards his suitcase.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Shawn questioned, slightly out of breath.

"I'm getting my clothes together for my shower. Now that you are awake I can get ready for the airport." Mark answered with a smirk.

"Oh, you are so evil!" Shawn exclaimed when he realized it was all just a tease.

"There's a reason they call me the Deadman babe. Now get your stuff together so we can head for the airport." Taker called over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom for his shower.

When Taker emerged from the bathroom he noticed Shawn already had his bag packed and was just waiting for his turn in the shower. As Shawn walked past him, Mark gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him so they were face to face.

"Are you mad at me?" Mark questioned when he saw the look on his boyfriends face.

"No, but you're such a tease!" Shawn answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry babe. I promise we will make love after the Smackdown! Taping tonight okay?"

Shawn perked up at that idea and smiled before answering with a "Okay!" and heading into the bathroom.

Mark laughed and then proceeded to pack his bag and wait for Shawn to come back out.

***On the plane***

Shawn had convinced Mike to trade him seats so he could sit by Mark and Mike could have his seat by Hunter and Jeff. After the plane was in the air, Mark walked back towards the bathroom, leaving Shawn alone for a few minutes. That was when John Cena came up and sat in Mark's seat.

"Hey buddy!" John said to Shawn.

"Hey John." Shawn answered his friend.

"So, you and Deadman. Never saw that one coming."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us did but I'm happy and I hope nobody makes a big deal about us like they did when Hunter and Jeff got together."

"Don't worry about me. I think it's cool. You look a lot happier then you did just a couple days ago."

"Thanks John," Shawn answered, with a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

" I actually came over here to apologize for leaving ya at the arena. I had a meeting with creative and headed straight to the hotel from there. Sorry bro."

"No problem. Mark gave me a ride back."

"Well that's good. So it's kinda my fault you two are together?" John asked with one eyebrow raised, smiling at Shawn.

"I guess you could say that." Shawn smiled back.

" Cool. Alright, I see Marky Mark coming back so I'll talk to you later."

" Bye John!" Shawn smiled as his friend walked back to his seat and Mark reappeared in the seat next to him.

"Miss me?" Mark asked.

"Nope, not at all." Shawn answered back, smiling, proud of his smart ass remark.

"I love you too Princess," Mark smiled down at his blonde boyfriend.

Shawn put in his headphones and snuggled into Mark's chest before falling asleep. Taker wrapped his arms around Shawn's body and rested his head on top of Shawn's, loving his life.

Neither man noticed the superstar sitting behind them, looking longingly at Shawn, trying to think of a way to get the man he loved away from The Deadman.

***At Arena for Smackdown***

"So what are the plans for tonight's show?" Shawn asked. Him and Mark were currently cuddling on the couch in The Undertakers enormous locker room.

"I start the show off by going out there and talking about my thoughts on you being my opponent at 'Mania."

"Do you have to do anything else or just go out there and rant about me for a little bit?"

"That's all that I know of, but you know Vince. He'll probably think of something else last minute to change things and I'll have to think on my feet to not look embarrassed."

"So you only have to be here for the first ten minutes of the show?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. We can leave after that if you'd like. Unless you want to stay to watch Hunter?"

"I've seen Hunter a ton of times. I want to spend the night with you. I seem to remember a promise you made me this morning at the hotel." Shawn answered with a smirk.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Yeah, just not when I'm in the vicinity of you. You cause my body to think more than my mind!" Shawn smiled up at Mark who gave him a quick chaste kiss.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with that problem," Mark smiled.

Shawn turned towards the monitor in the room and noticed that Jay and Swagger were finishing up their match. " You should probably change into your Undertaker gear, Smackdown should start soon."

Mark looked at the monitor and noticed Shawn was right. He reluctantly left Shawn's embrace and walked over to his locker. As Mark changed his clothes, Shawn watched intently from his spot on the couch. Mark was hot, but dressed as The Undertaker, he was down right sexy!! Shawn giggled to himself when Taker had to go into the bathroom to apply his eyeliner. _And people say I act like a girl, at least I don't wear makeup!_ Shawn thought to himself.

When Mark walked out of the bathroom he was completely in his Undertaker persona minus the jacket and hat that he would grab on his way out.

" This is ridiculous how I have to get in my wrestling gear just to cut a promo. I wish I could go the easy way and just go in street clothes like the rest of you." Mark complained as he put his clothes back into the locker.

"Oh, but then you wouldn't look this hot. I think I kinda like my man wearing makeup." Shawn purred from behind Mark, sending shivers up The Phenom's spine.

Mark turned around to come face to face with those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. Shawn was smiling up at him seductively. Mark glanced over at the monitor and saw Jay get the pin on Jack which meant that they had about 10 minutes before he would need to go to the Gorilla position. Realizing his time, Mark grabbed Shawn roughly and threw him on the couch.

Mark climbed on top of him and quickly claimed his lips in a dominate kiss that Shawn reacted to by pushing his groin against Takers. Taker moaned before pulling away and pulling his straps off his arms. Shawn sat up before Mark could climb back on top of him and pulled Takers outfit down his body until it was in a pile around his ankles. Shawn gently pushed Mark into a sitting position on the couch before rubbing him through his boxers. Mark thrusted up into Shawn's hand, demanding more friction.

Shawn knew what Mark needed and he knew he didn't have much time. Shawn quickly pulled Takers boxers down and wrapped his hand around the half-hard cock in front of him. After a few tugs Mark was at full hardness and Shawn smiled up at Mark before leaning down and licking the underside, along the vein. Taker twitched as Shawn teased the slit with his tongue.

"Shawn…..Don't tease…..I don't have much time!" Mark growled.

At hearing those words, Shawn swallowed Mark's entire length whole and started bobbing his head. Mark moaned when he felt Shawn's warm mouth surround him, he started to thrust gently into the awaiting cavern, slightly hitting the back of Shawn's throat but it didn't seem to affect the Heart Break Kid as he continued his motions while fondling Takers balls with his hand. Mark arched into Shawn's mouth when he began to suck gently. Realizing that his boyfriend was close, Shawn began to hum around the length in his mouth, causing vibrations to go through Marks body. Mark came with a scream, unloading his seed in Shawn's mouth. Shawn swallowed it all up before pulling off and helping Mark to fix his outfit.

"3 minutes Mark!" a stagehand screamed through the door as he walked by.

Shawn smiled at Taker. "Now go out there and talk trash about me"

Mark stood on shaky knees, heading for his coat and hat waiting by the door.

"Be ready to leave as soon as I get back. We have unfinished business." Mark growled out under his breath before walking towards the curtain.

Shawn started to laugh as he headed the opposite direction of Mark, towards the production truck.

Mark stood waiting in the Gorilla position for his music to start. He was trying as hard as possible to not think about what just happened because he didn't want the entire world to see his 'issue' down south when he thought of Shawn's wonderful mouth. The gong sounded around the arena and Taker walked slowly down the ramp towards the ring to announce his thoughts on his newest Wrestlemania victim.

Mark didn't want to talk too much out there worried that his problem would resurface and then all hell would break loose when he walked through the curtain and would have to face Vince. The world seemed to be against Mark though because just when he was getting ready to leave the ring, Shawn's music began to play and a clip starting playing on the TitanTron. Mark had to hold back a growl as he saw all the images of Shawn flash across the screen. Once the clip ended, Mark made a hasty retreat, determined to find his boyfriend.

Mark stormed his locker room, hitting the door against the wall. Shawn sat on the couch, looking up at Mark with innocent eyes.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Shawn questioned with a smile.

"Why would you do that?"

" Do what?" Shawn played dumb to the simple question from Taker.

"You knew I was already unstable out there, why would you torture me like that?" Mark asked.

"Simple, out there, You are the Deadman and I am The Show Stopper. My job for the next month is to get inside your head so I can win at Wrestlemania. What better way then to show you all my accomplishments?" Shawn answered, matter-of-factly.

"Vince put you up to it?" Mark smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't fight him on it." Shawn answered with a smile of his own.

"Anyway, where were we before I had to leave?" Mark asked with a husky voice.

"I think you need to take a shower," Shawn recommended.

"Why?! I didn't even wrest- OH!" Mark realized Shawn's meaning when he noticed Shawn taking off his own shirt and working on his pants, heading into the shower room. Once Shawn was out of sight, Mark quickly removed all his gear before he was left in his birthday suit and he followed where he saw Shawn go.

Steam was already coming from one of the showers and Mark walked through the room blindly, trying to find where Shawn went. Once he made it to the back wall he saw the form of his beloved, standing under the shower. Mark came up behind him and began kissing his neck and rubbing his nipples. Shawn moaned at the attention and turned around to give Mark a passionate kiss. Mark pushed Shawn up against the wall, never letting his lips fall away from Shawn's.

Mark dipped his head further and started to nip at Shawn's neck. Shawn cocked his head to the side to give The Deadman better access before reaching up and tweaking Takers nipples until they were painfully hard. Mark responded by roughly grabbing Shawn's cock and tugging. Shawn let out a moan and tilted his head back against the wall as Mark teased and tortured him. If this was payback for earlier, he would have to be more deviant in the future. Once Shawn was fully erect, Mark turned him around so he was facing the wall.

Shawn let out a gasp when he felt Mark's tongue probing his entrance. Mark delved in deeper before reaching around and grasping a hold of Shawn's painful member. Tugging quickly Mark continued to torture Shawn. Shawn couldn't last much longer with both the pleasures of Marks tongue and hand working on him.

"Mark….not gonna last long!" Shawn announced as he was panting.

Mark didn't answer him, he only sped up his actions. Mark's tongue rubbed against Shawn's prostate and Shawn came hard against Taker's hand and the shower wall. Mark smiled as he got back up to his feet. Shawn was leaning against the wall for support, looking back over at The Phenom.

"That was payback for earlier," Mark announced, " Now for the fun part." He chuckled when he saw the look on Shawn's face. He still wanted more.

Mark reached for the shampoo next to them and applied it to his fingers before stepping closer to Shawn. Shawn groaned as Taker thrusted his index finger in without warning. As soon as Shawn relaxed slightly, two more fingers were roughly thrusted inside of him. Mark moved his fingers vigorously, prepping and stretching Shawn.

Shawn started to push back against the intruding fingers. Mark switched his angle slightly and hit Shawn's prostate. Shawn let out a primal scream and demanded more. Mark obliged by removing his fingers, laughing at Shawn's whine of disappointment.

Mark applied some shampoo to his own pulsing member before grabbing a hold of Shawn's slender hips and placing himself at Shawn's entrance. Without hesitation, Taker thrusted his entire length into Shawn until his balls smacked against Shawn's ass. They both groaned as they waited for Shawn's body to adjust to the intrusion.

As soon as Mark felt Shawn relax more he began to thrust violently. Shawn started to claw at the wall as Mark brutally fucked him. The pleasure was unbelievable!!! Shawn was in heaven and couldn't stop all the moans of pleasure escaping from his lips. Mark couldn't hold back his desires. His animal instinct was coming out in him and Shawn seemed to be enjoying this new side to their lovemaking.

"Damn Shawn…how are you still so tight?!"

"Don't care…just keep moving!" Shawn answered between moans.

Mark felt his climax getting closer so he reached around to Shawn's neglected cock. He matched his hand to his thrusts, causing Shawn to come hard, for the second time, when Mark struck his prostate a few times. Mark came at the same time inside of Shawn, screaming out his release.

Meanwhile, Shawn's admirer was walking past The Undertaker's locker room when he heard the screams and moans coming from inside. He knew he had to find a way to end that couple. Shawn belonged with HIM!

**Ooh……..who is Shawn's jealous admirer??? Hehe I had to find something bad to do in the story, so far all they have done is screwed each others brains out repeatedly LOL gotta have some drama.**

**Plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I write faster when I know ppl are loving it!**


	6. Chapter 6: DX Is On The Loose!

_**Thank you to**_**: **_**Esha Napoleon **_Glad to know you like it XD _**LCHime **_I know everyone loves Shawn, hence why it keeps up the suspense. Shaker absolutely loves each other, I caught them eyeing each other up during the SD 10th anniversary!!! That's the real reason Shawn wants the rematch, at least in my opinion it is. ;D _**x0allisonqt0x **_yay!!! You have no idea how proud I am to hear you say you like this fic!! Shawn has a lot of admirers, we just have to figure out who is the extreme admirer! I agree, they are really cute together. _**Soulless666 **_Yeah, I know. I started to realize that all that was happening was a lot of sex so I added some drama to even it out a lil. _**browngirlwrites **_Who doesn't love Shaker? LOL! _**SoulGirl21 **_I know the suspense is killing you, but it will last a little bit longer. I'm not revealing the identity for a couple of chapters. Hehehe. _**Takers Princess of Darkness **_everyone seems to be in agreement that the secret admirer is gonna ruin all of our fun. They are hot together but I wanted more to my story then just sex LOL. _**Sunligh584 **_I think your review made me the happiest. Glad to know I'm a genius and you love me lol. Apparently this story is way better than I thought it would be. _**Renna33 **_Hey girl, it's about time you start reading my stories LOL jk. I'm not gonna flat out tell you who Shawn's admirer is, that will ruin all my fun then. I'm also not gonna tell you whether you are right or wrong with your guess. Mwahahahha. Oh, you thought that shower scene was hot, good to know LOL, that seemed to be a favorite. _**DX-Dynamite **_that seems to be a favorite guess for everyone but I'm not saying if yall are right or not hehehe

OMG I got 10 reviews on one chapter!!! I know that isn't a lot but it's the most so far that I've gotten. Please keep it up!!!!!!

A/N: I know everyone is racking their brains trying to figure out who the admirer is but I wont tell for a few chapters cause I'm evil like that LOL. Feel free to voice your suspicions in the review and when the chapter comes around where I reveal it I'll give you credit for guessing right…if anyone does LOL. I got recent inspiration for this story so hopefully there will be more updates! On with the story!!!

"Man, where'd you go last night. I couldn't find you." Hunter asked his best friend after Shawn finally picked up his cell phone.

"We left after Mark's promo. I didn't think I had to stay to watch you win yet again." Shawn joked with his long time buddy.

"Haha very funny. I actually had a question for you last night."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Jeff's hanging with Matt to talk about their Wrestlemania match so things don't get too personal and I felt like having some good ol' DX time."

"Of Course Hunt. I'll tell Mark then meet you down in the lobby in an hour."

"Sounds good bud. See ya then!" Hunter exclaimed before disconnecting the call.

Shawn returned his phone to the charger and turned around to walk towards Mark who was propped up on the bed reading a book.

"Who was on the phone?" Mark asked when he saw the beautiful blonde sit down on the bed.

"Hunter. He wants to hang out today because Jeff is busy. We haven't hung out just the two of us in a while and I figured while I'm out you can spend some time quality brother time with Glenn."

"That's a good idea babe. You think you can last that long without me with you?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Oh let me think about that. We've been together a week and I've spent 43 years without you. How could I ever suffer for a few hours?" Shawn answered with as much sarcasm as he could.

"I know it's going to be hard but you can do it Princess. I'll be thinking about you." Taker answered, pulling Shawn into his embrace.

Shawn nuzzled into Mark's muscular chest before leaning up and kissing him lightly. "You know you're not THAT irresistible right?"

"Yeah I know, but you definitely are."

"Good point. Seriously though, you okay if I go?"

"Of course I am babe. You go hang out with Hunter and I'll call up Glenn see if he wants to do something."

Shawn smiled up at him before kissing him again. "I gotta go take a shower first, you stay here! I have to get ready and can't have distractions. Deal?"

"Yeah, I promise, I'll stay out of the bathroom so you can get ready." Mark answered with a chuckle.

Shawn smiled over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.

As Shawn got into the shower, Mark grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar number on his speed dial. After four rings, Mark could hear the other line pick up.

"mhm?" Glenn mumbled, obviously woken up from his slumber.

"Hey little brother. Were you asleep?" Mark questioned.

"Oh of course not. I'm always up at …" Glenn glanced at the clock, " 9 fucking 30 in the morning. What do you want Mark?"

"Well, Shawn is hanging out with Hunter today and I wanted to know if you wanted to help me look at new bikes and hang out some." Mark answered.

Glenn groaned into the phone. "Yeah, I guess so. Give me time for a shower and I'll come over to your room."

"Thanks bro. I figured you'd love it!" Mark responded with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah, see you in a few." Glenn then disconnected the call.

Shawn came out of the bathroom at that moment and looked over at Mark who was now rummaging through his bag for clothes.

"Hey babe, did you get ahold of Glenn?"

"Yeah, my call woke him up, but he agreed to go out with me today and look for a new bike."

"You need another one?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"I'm a biker guy, you can never have enough bikes."

"Then maybe I'll get some more cowboy hats."

"Oh please do! You're so sexy in your hats." Mark responded with a smirk.

Shawn smiled back as he pulled on his clothes.

"What are you two degenerates gonna do today?" Mark asked as he brushed out his hair.

"I don't know. I think Hunter has something planned."

"Just don't get into too much trouble." Mark smiled as he hugged Shawn from behind.

"You too."

Shawn turned around so he was facing his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

"When is Glenn supposed to come by?"

Just as Mark was about to answer him, Glenn walked into the room, using the key card Mark always gave him.

"Hey bro!" Mark greeted, with Shawn still in his arms.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get going. I'm hungry and you're paying."

Shawn laughed then turned towards Mark. "I think you should probably get going, I gotta go meet Hunter in the lobby anyway. I'll walk with ya."

Mark gave him a kiss before Glenn made a noise of discomfort, causing Mark to pull away, then Shawn and Mark grabbed their hotel keys and wallets before the three of them headed down to the lobby.

Hunter was already waiting and once he saw them walk out of the elevator, he waved his arm to get their attention.

As the trio neared, Hunter smiled and met them halfway.

"Hey Hunt! What are we doing today?" Shawn asked his long time friend.

"Thought maybe we could go go-karting then grab some grubb."

"That sounds like a ton of fun. I'm in!"

Mark smiled down at his boyfriend before saying "Sounds like you're going to have fun today so I'll see ya later tonight babe."

Shawn leaned up and gave Mark a quick kiss, "Yeah, you two have fun."

The four men walked out the door and headed for their separate cars.

Meanwhile, Shawn's admirer was standing in the lobby and watching him the entire time, becoming even more jealous of Mark as he saw them kiss.

***Shawn and Hunter***

"Alright Shawn, we're gonna have fun today!" Hunter exclaimed as they pulled into the local fun park parking lot.

"Sounds good to me. This town should be worried about us being out together with no supervision!" Shawn joked.

"No doubt. Alright, we're here" Hunter announced as he parked the car.

Shawn rubbed his hands together, "Oh man am I excited!"

"Well stop talking about it and let's go have some fun!" The Game called over his shoulder as he headed for the entrance, with Shawn following behind.

Once they were inside, they paid for a couple rounds of go-karts and a game of mini golf before heading outside. When they got to the track, they grabbed the karts right up front.

"Ready to lose, Sexy Boy?"

"Yeah right. Let's just see who finishes first there…big nose!" Shawn threw back at him.

Hunter's eyes narrowed and a Cheshire cat like grin spread across his face as him and Shawn looked forward at the lights, waiting for them to turn green so they could go. Once the light changed, both men pushed the gas pedal to the floor and peeled out of the pit, speeding towards the first corner.

They were side by side when they reached the corner but Hunter sped up to get around but Shawn took the inside and they were tied up again. With both of them laughing they continued to try and get the upperhand on the other.

The other drivers were noticing the reckless driving of the two and tried to avoid them. On the straightaway, Hunter pressed the pedal flat to the floor and got the lead. Shawn saw his friends' blonde hair flying in the wind and smiled to himself as he sped up.

The next turn was coming up and Shawn maneuvered so when they turned, he'd be on the inside, but just as he was about to make the pass, Hunter swerved and took the corner tightly, making Shawn slow down so they wouldn't collide. _Oh, NOW it's on!_ Shawn thought to himself.

Hunter was proud of his actions and gladly pushed further ahead.

Shawn looked at the track ahead of them and saw a perfect spot for him to get ahead. He stayed close to Hunter's back until they got close to the S-curve. Shawn took the first one on the outside but was in Hunters way for the 2nd one and was able to take the inside, effectively getting in front.

Hunter grumbled under his breath and tried to get ahead of the Showstopper before their time was up.

Shawn saw the worker standing ahead of him with a sign that said "1 more lap". He knew Hunter saw it too because he heard the engine behind him rev up. Shawn quickly pushed the pedal down and stayed close to the corners.

Hunter was trying his hardest to maneuver around Shawn but Shawn was always one step ahead of him.

When they got back to the S-curve, Shawn knew Hunter would try to use his own trick against him. Shawn quickly figured out a way to keep the lead but still give Hunter a ray of hope.

Hunter saw the curve too and was gonna rub it in Shawn's face when he won using his own maneuver.

Shawn took the first curve on the inside so Hunter was on the outside, thinking he had won, but Shawn had a surprise.

Instead of straightening himself out after the curve, Shawn went across diagonally so he was on the inside of the second curve too. Hunter cursed and slowed down so he wouldn't backend his long time friend.

Shawn was smiling from ear to ear when they pulled into the parking bay.

"Aw big guy, ya fell behind" Shawn gloated as they got out of their vehicles.

"Oh, you just got lucky and you know it"

"It wasn't luck. You're just upset because I outsmarted the great Cerebral Assassin on the curve"

"Remind me why I invited you out today?"

"Because you love me" Shawn answered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What do you want to do next, mini golf or the arcade?"

"Hmmm, guess we can go do mini golf. Maybe then you can win something." Shawn answered with a cocky grin.

"Well let's go get the clubs and balls."

"Hehe…you said balls" Shawn giggled.

"Oh my god, you sound like Jeff" Hunter groaned.

"Well I thought you might be missing him. Thought it might help"

"Does that mean I have to act like Mark?" Hunter asked.

"Well…you're not as good looking as Mark but you could give it a try."

Both men grabbed the clubs and walked towards the first hole.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Hunter cleared his throat. "Shawn Michaels, you will…Rest…In…Peace" his voice was low and it all came out as a growl.

Shawn was getting ready to hit the ball but when he heard Hunter's attempt at impersonating his boyfriend, he slipped and sailed his golf ball over the turf and it landed in the stream a few holes away. Shawn rolled around on the ground laughing as Hunter tried to control his own laughter.

When Shawn finally stood up, he had to wipe away the tears as he continued to chuckle.

"Ok…please don't ever do that again. It was just kinda freaky…and weird." Shawn said with a smile to Hunter.

"You asked for it!" defended Hunter who was still laughing as well.

"Whatever, now I have to go get another ball thanks to you."

"Stop complaining and just go" Hunter smiled as Shawn walked away to get another ball.

Two hours later both men were sitting in a Taco Bell, reliving their fun day. Hunter had kicked Shawn's ass at mini golf then they proceeded to the arcade where both of them won prizes. Hunter won a stuffed rainbow dog that he was going to give Jeff and Shawn won a teddy bear with a heart on the chest for Mark.

"Man, we really need to hang out more often! Next time we should bring Jeff and Mark along and go to a movie or something." Shawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. Speaking of which, how are you and Mark doing?" Hunter asked.

"Great. He told me that he's wanted me for a while but you snuck in before he had a chance. Now, it's just a lot of fun to be with him." Shawn smiled as he thought of Mark.

Hunter smirked at the comment about him. "That's great buddy! It's about time you were with someone. I think John still has a thing for you though."

"I don't think so Hunt. He's a good kid and a good friend but I don't think it goes any further than that."

"You may be right, but I still think its funny how you have way more admirers than you know about."

Shawn smiled. "I still don't know why that is anyway. Other than Mark, I'm the oldest one in the locker room. Maybe that's one thing that attracts me to him, I know he doesn't just want to be with me to show others up. Maybe now that I'm with him, all my 'admirers' will back off." Shawn chuckled. "What about you and rainbow boy?"

"What about us? At first I was hesitant because I didn't want the wrath of Matt to attack but now it's all going great. He reminds me a lot of you but he's also completely different at the same time. Let's just say, he keeps me on my toes" Hunter smiled before taking a sip of his Coke.

"So, we're both finally happy with where we are and we're both happy for each other. It's about damn time!" Shawn joked.

"I hear ya. Matt's kinda like a friend to me now, how about Glenn? He give you any hassle yet bout Mark?"

"Nope. I haven't really talked to him since we got together. He was annoyed this morning but that's probably because Mark woke him up. He'll probably talk to me eventually, try to intimidate me to be good to Mark and all." Shawn laughed at that one. If Mark couldn't intimidate him, it was very unlikely that Glenn could.

"Hey, if he does hassle ya, let me know. I wanna hear what he says." Hunter smirked.

"Alright buddy. You ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's get back to the hotel and see if our boys are there."

"Sounds good to me."

Both men walked out to the car and settled in as they headed back towards the hotel, both very happy that they were able to hang out again.

A/N: DX is always fun to write. Next chapter is going to be Mark and Glenn. Continue sending your thoughts on the admirer and eventually I'll get around to revealing his identity and give credit to any and all who are right.


	7. Chapter 7: Brotherly Love

_**Thank you to: Taker's Soul Girl **_I have succeeded with my mission then if I have everyone completely confused. I'm not gonna make it easy to figure it out, and I have a feeling no one will figure it out, at least not yet. Thanks for the love!_** x0allisonqt0x **_Ok, you win for the most random choice yet lol. That one kinda came outta left field…did I even mention him in the story yet? I don't remember LOL. And yes, the admirer is bordering on stalker, haven't decided yet what the admirer will do but I'm sure it probably wont be good. _**Souless666 **_glad you had a chance to read and ur the first one to predict him. But you still gotta wait like everyone else to find out who it is _**WhiteAsukalover **_Thank you for catching up on the story so far, I'm sure that took you a while ;) I like your guess, I love all the different names I'm getting but I'm still deciding how I'm gonna go about revealing him to you XD _**Takers Princess of Darkness **_I'm glad you love the story and I have NO plans to stop writing it! The secret admirer might surprise some but idk what to do yet with him so it might be a little while.

I think I might hint at each guy in the chapters to confuse yall more. Im going to make it very difficult to decide what hints are truth and what hints are me just playing games with you guys ;) I love yall and everything but I'm having too much fun! Side note: Still hate the fact that Shawn's gone but that won't effect this story at all.

Mark and Glenn climbed up into Mark's rental truck and rumbled off towards the local Harley shop. Glenn sat silent, staring out the window.

"Are ye' going to be a grump all day?" Mark questioned.

"No. Once we get to the shop, the bikes will cheer me up."

"Why ye' need cheering up anyway?"

"For one, you woke me up and two I've just been in a grumpy mood lately."

"Why, what's up?"

"I don't know, just guy PMS I guess." Glenn answered with a smile.

Mark smirked. "That must be the answer. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah. I'm sure getting a new bike will make me feel better, then you're taking me to Denny's" Glenn looked over to his brother.

"I guess I can do that. Since I'm such an inconsiderate brother for waking you up!"

"Ya damn right!"

They saw the patented Harley Davidson sign up ahead and pulled over into the parking lot.

"So, anything specific you're looking for?"

"No, just wanna look around and see if anything pops out at me." Mark answered his brother.

Both men began walking around the showroom, looking at all the bikes for sale. They separated when Glenn saw an interesting bike across the room.

As Mark was admiring one of the new bikes, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Mark turned around and saw John and Randy standing there.

"Hey boys. What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are. I was interested in getting another bike and I dragged John along." Randy answered the Deadman.

"Did you find anything good yet?"

"I found one that looked promising but I'm not sure yet."

"What about you John? You gonna add a Harley to that collection of yours?"

John chuckled, "I doubt it. I think I'm gonna stick with the muscle cars."

"That's a shame."

"Oh look Mark, Glenn's on his way over. Is it just me or is he grumpy looking" John asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I woke him up to come here and he's acting like a baby about it. Shawn and Hunter were gonna hang out so I figured I'd drag little brother along to get new bikes."

"Oh geez! You let those two out in public alone/ I have a bad feeling about that one." John remarked.

Mark smiled, "I'm just hoping for the best outcome, hopefully it's not going to be as bas as I think it will."

All three men chuckled as Glenn walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about the possible outcomes of Shawn and Hunter being out together somewhere." Randy answered the larger man.

"Yeah, those two are always worse when they're together." Glenn agreed.

Glenn glanced over at Mark and saw that he was basically beaming at the thought of his boyfriend and he smiled to himself, glad that Mark was happy.

John had a sudden epiphany and turned towards Mark.

"Hey man, I just remembered something. You owe me a thank you" he said with a grin, much to the confusion of the others.

"And why is that?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because thanks to me leaving the arena early on Monday, you now got the boy toy on your arm!"

"Well, in that case, thank you John for being a forgetful friend." Mark responded.

John's look of arrogance quickly dropped as the others laughed at Mark's statement.

"I'm not a forgetful friend! I was tired and wanted to go to my rom. I would never forget Shawn, besides I figured anybody would jump at the chance to take Shawn back to the hotel." John exclaimed, defending himself.

"Mark, he does have a point. Almost everybody on the roster has a thing for Shawn." Randy reminded.

"They're right. It's only a short amount of time before someone comes and tries to take Shawn from you." warned The Big Red Monster.

"Yeah, I've already thought of all that guys. I know everyone wants him but I have him and I'm not letting him go. If anyone wants him they have to go through me!"

Randy patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Well, I'm happy with my boys so I'm glad to know I don't have to go through you."

Mark smiled down at the Legend Killer and gave him a wink. "You're lucky boy."

The moment was ruined when Glenn's stomach growled loudly.

John raised his eyebrow and stepped away with a smile, "Man your stomach sounds mad!"

"I think that's the signal for lunch. We'll catch up with you guys later." Mark suggested.

"Yeah, we'll see you at RAW on Monday. Tell Shawn we said hi." Randy said dismissively.

The four men separated and Mark turned towards Glenn. "So, are you gonna get that bike you were lookin' at?"

"Yeah it was cool. What about you?"

"No, I didn't find anything that stood out to me."

"Alright, let's go get my bike then head to Denny's"

Twenty minutes later, Mark was climbing up into his truck as Glenn idled behind him on the new bike.

As they took off towards Denny's Mark pulled his phone out and dialed Shawn's number.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Shawn asked after picking up his phone.

Mark smiled when he heard Shawn's voice. "Glenn's starving so we're headed over to Denny's then going back to the hotel. What about you?"

"We just pulled into the parking lot at the hotel and we're gonna go play video games in Hunter's room for a while."

"Sounds like fun. Make sure ye' kick his ass." Mark chuckled.

"Oh, of course! Hey, did you get a bike?"

"Naw, nothing looked good and then I ran into John and Randy and got to talkin'. Glenn got one though, he's following behind me right now."

"Aw, too bad. I would've loved to sit behind you on a new bike and have it rumble beneath us as we drove around Texas." Shawn smiled to himself knowing what his words would do to his large boyfriend.

Mark groaned. "Man, you're torturing me princess. I'm sure I'll get a new bike soon."

Shawn chuckled as Hunter complained about his ears and having mental images that he would rather not have of the two men on a motorcycle.

"Well that's good. So, we're up in Hunter's room now and since we traumatized him I think I should go play the video games now. Tell Glenn I said hi and I'll see ya later."

"Sounds fair. We're comin' up to Denny's anyway so I'll see ya later. Love ya"

"Love you too. Bye." Then Shawn disconnected and Mark put his phone away just as he pulled into the parking lot.

As he parked he saw Glenn pull into the spot next to him and climbed out of the truck to meet up with his brother.

"Hey, I called Shawn, he says hi."

Glenn smiled. "Glad to know the whole conversation wasn't just dirty talk. Let him know I said hey."

"He tried to make it dirty but Hunter started squirming so he stopped."

Glenn chuckled at the image of Hunter. "Poor Game. Enough fun talk, I'm starving!"

Mark smiled and both men turned and went into Denny's.

Once they were seated and the waiter walked away to get their orders, Glenn looked up at Mark

"Would you stop that?" he asked with a smile.

Mark's forehead creased with confusion. "Stop what?"

"Ye' haven't stopped smiling like a goof since you got off the phone with your boy toy."

Mark blushed at the comment and tried to force the smile off his face, but failed.

"Sorry man. I'll try to stop."

Glenn grinned back at his older brother. "I can't believe it. The big, bad Undertaker is head over heels for the arrogant showstopper."

"Oh shut it! I can't wait until you get with someone then I'm gonna harass you too."

"Oh I can't wait for that."

Both men were laughing as the waiter came back with their food. Conversation dwindled while they were eating to general talk and talk about work.

When they finished eating, Mark took the bill and went to pay as Glenn finished up his Coke. Glenn finished just as Mark made it back to the table.

"Ye' ready to go?"

"yup. Let's head out."

Once outside, the huddled by the door to say their farewells.

"Thanks for today. I'm sorry I was a downer at first but I'm glad you dragged me out. I got a new bike and a fee meal." Glenn confessed with a smile.

"See, I knew it would be good for you to get out."

"Yeah yeah, you're the all knowing older brother, I get it." Glenn joked.

"Mark smiled down at Glenn. "At least ye' know the facts"

Glenn shoved Mark away playfully. "Seriously though, I know I was harassing you earlier but I'm glad that you're happy with Shawn."

"Are you getting sappy on me now?"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black. Anybody even mentions Shawn and you go googly-eyed."

"Can ye' blame me? Shawn is definitely the best lookin' man in the locker room and I've wanted him for over ten years."

"I'll agree he's good lookin' and trust me, I know how much you wanted him. That's all I ever heard from you for years."

Mark laughed. "Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, I think I should get back to the hotel and see what damage him and Hunter have caused. Today was fun and I'm definitely going to drag you outta bed again sometime."

"Oh joy, something to look forward to. Alright bro, I'll talk to you later."

They shared a brief hug before separating and going off to their vehicles.

Mark turned up the Black Sabbath on the radio and rolled down the window, letting the wind blow through his hair. His day with Glenn had put him into a good mood and he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and spend time with Shawn.

He was in such a good mood that he was singing along with his CD. After getting through three and a half songs he saw the hotel.

After pulling into a parking spot, Mark headed for the entrance and went to the elevator. Once the doors opened on Hunter's floor, he walked down the hall and knocked on room 722. He was surprised to see Adam answering the door.

"Hey Mark."

"Um, hi Adam. What are you doing here?" Mark asked as he entered into the room to see that a mini party had formed.

"Shawn was bored with just the two of them so Hunter called a few of us over for video games." Adam answered.

Mark smiled when he saw Shawn on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. Him, Dave, Hunter, Jeff, and Matt were currently playing Smackdown vs. RAW '09 and were competing in a Money In The Bank. Adam quickly grabbed his controller back off the floor to resume his playing.

"Hey babe. Having fun?" Mark asked as he sat down next to Shawn, kissing him on the cheek.

"No time to talk. Gotta win."

Mark chuckled before turning towards Dave. "So who is playing who?"

"Well, Shawn refused to be anyone but himself, Jeff is Matt, Matt is Jeff, Adam is Orton, I'm Cena and Hunter is you" Batista answered as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Suddenly chaos broke out as Hunter knocked everybody out of the ring and began climbing the ladder. Shawn was the first to stand and started climbing up the other side of the ladder. Hunter already had his hands on the briefcase and was trying to get the bar to diminish so he would win. Shawn quickly got to the top and punched 'Undertaker' to get him to let go of the case. This caused 'Taker' to stumble and Shawn hit him again, knocking him off the ladder. Shawn squealed in delight as his character reached up and pulled the briefcase down.

"I WIN!"

"Congrats hun."

Shawn smiled and leaned over to finally give Mark a hello kiss. "You know that's how it's going to turn out at Mania too right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure it is."

Everyone in the room laughed as Shawn jumped up and did a victory dance. That was until Shawn reached out and made Dave and Adam stand as well and dance. He tried to show them how to move their hips like his but they weren't as coordinated as him so he put them out of their misery and told them to sit back down before grabbing Jeff.

As both men danced, everyone watched. Hunter and Mark enjoyed the show their boyfriends were giving and laughed when Shawn fell on his ass.

"Ow!"

"Aw, poor baby. Come here and let Uncle Davey help you" Dave said in a baby voice as he helped Shawn up, sitting him on his lap like a baby.

"Dave you're so mean to me." Shawn laughed as he went over to sit by Matt.

"Alright, who's up to more games? We can add a controller so Mark can play too and see who really is the best." Adam said as he reached for their extra controller.

Everyone gathered around the TV again and played the video game for the next few hours until Shawn yawned and crawled up on the couch next to Mark.

Mark chuckled as Shawn cuddled up to his side. "Are you ready to go back to our room or do you want to hang out some more?"

"Let's go back. I'm tired." Shawn answered as he got up to say goodbye to everybody.

After going around the room and hugging everyone Shawn was finally ready to leave and walked over to Mark who was standing against a wall waiting for Shawn. "Ok, let's go."

"Bye guys. We'll see ya later." Mark waved before they left and went up to their room.

After walking into the room, both men got ready for bed and settled themselves under the covers. As they made themselves comfortable, Mark grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels until he settled on an action movie.

Shawn rested his head on Mark's strong chest and wrapped his arms around the muscular frame.

"Did you have a fun day?" Mark asked once they were both relaxed.

"Tons. I beat Hunter at Go Karts then we did mini golf. Oh that reminds me," Shawn leaned up so he could look at Mark's face, "Hunter did an impersonation of you and it was the funniest thing ever!"

"Oh really? That sounds…interesting." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and him and me were talking and we thought that maybe sometime soon we could go on a double date to a movie. Would you mind if we went? I think it would be fun."

"That sounds great sweetheart. Of course I'll go. Whenever you want to do it is fine by me." Mark leaned down and softly kissed Shawn's full lips.

"Thanks. What about your day with Glenn? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we did. It was good to spend some time with him again."

"I'm glad you did but I missed you." Shawn admitted as he laid his head back down onto Mark's chest.

"I missed you too princess." Mark wrapped his arms around the smaller man and they both fell asleep instantly, the only sound in the room being the forgotten television.

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about the ending.

Just to let everyone know, my birthday is Tuesday and I would LOVE to get reviews for my birthday. Please let me know what you think and keep those guessed coming of who is Shawn's admirer.


	8. Chapter 8: Just the Beginning

**First of all I would like to apologize profusely for the long wait since my last update. I know its been like a year. Between vacations, moving, school and work I haven't had a whole lot of time to write but I'm starting to get back in the swing of things. I hope you all stick with me!**

_**Thank You to: x0allisonqt0x **_If I made it easy to guess then where would I have all my fun? I love them together too, definitely adorable. Don't worry, you're not the only one stumped and thank you for the happy bday. _**TheVampireLucinda **_Yay you found me! LOL. You tortured Hunter enuf, I had to be nice LOL. Thank you for the compliment, its all your fault I like this pairing anyway LOL _**FortheLoveofWrestling **_That's a unique request, wild guess who your favorite superstar is LOL. Thanks for the happy bday. _**Souless666 **_I forgot who you picked too so I had to go back and check myself LOL. If you're right, I might run away cuz I'll be scared of the outcome… _**Taker's Soul Girl **_Trying to update a lot but I don't wanna forget my other stories either. _**If-I-Were-A-Wolf **_Thanks for the happy bday. I love how you sound sooo confident in your choice LOL. Wonder what you'd do if it ended up being Adam when you changed your mind hehe. _**JasmineDB **_You dork! You helped me figure out who it was and then make random guesses? LOL _**mysteryg **_patience woman! I have other stories too!

Good news for all of you: I think I'm gonna reveal the secret admirer's identity in Chapter 10 so you better get all your guesses in because whoever is right will get an internet cookie, and if no one is right then I get the cookie!

"Hey Mark?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm hungry!"

Mark chuckled at his boyfriend. They were currently sitting in Shawn's locker room at RAW watching Mark's favorite movie Repo: The Genetic Opera. Mark looked at his watch and saw that they still had a couple hours until the show started.

"Alright, let's head to catering before it gets crowded."

" Yay!" Shawn jumped up and gave Mark a quick kiss before smiling and running for the door. Mark quickly got up to follow. Once the men entered the catering room Shawn was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug.

"Hi Shawny!"

"Um, hey Jeff" Shawn responded with a giggle.

"Wanna eat with me and Hunter?'

Mark looked up to see Hunter sitting at a nearby table, laughing as Jeff hounded his best friend.

"Sure Jeff, just let us get food and we'll be right over."

After Shawn loaded up on pizza and Mark grabbed some nachos they walked over to the table with Hunter and Jeff.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here this early?" Shawn asked.

"Same as you, we got hungry and wanted to get here before the rush later." Hunter explained.

Shawn just nodded his head as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"So what have you guys been doing all day?" Jeff questioned with a wink.

Mark smirked. "Nothing that you're thinking. We've just been watching a movie."

Jeff blushed before looking over at Shawn, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"So," Hunter started wanting to change the subject for Jeff," When are we gonna do that double date movie thing?"

"We should do it Friday!" Jeff suggested, his excitement evident.

"Yeah, We can go to dinner then catch the movie. It'll be so much fun!" Shawn agreed.

"We need to figure out where we're eating and what movie we're gonna see."

"You're right Jeff. Why don't you and Shawn go do all the planning and you can fill us in later."

"Okay babe. I'll see you later" Jeff leaned in and gave Hunter a farewell peck before disposing his trash and waiting by the door for his cohort.

"We'll finish the movie later, right now I have important date planning to do. If I don't see you beforehand, I'll see ya out in the ring later." Then he gave Mark a quick kiss and dashed out the door with Jeff.

"Friday should be interesting," Hunter noted.

"My thoughts exactly. Those two are gonna be the death of us."

"But it'll be a wonderful way to go."

"Definitely," Mark agreed with a chuckle.

"Listen Mark, I wanted to talk to you about something serious."

"Shoot."

"Well Shawn has been my best friend for about 15 years and throughout that time I have seen his heart get broken way too many times. I'm not saying I'm completely innocent because one of those times was me but I am saying that I don't know how many more broken hearts he can survive. I just want you to know that if you do break his heart, I don't care if you are the almighty Undertaker, I will hunt you down and make you wish you really were dead!" Hunter threatened quietly.

"Hunt, you have nothing to worry about. I cannot see any reason for me EVER to leave Shawn. I know he's been through a lot and all I want is for him to be happy. If I do end up breaking his heart I give you full permission to kick my ass. I know you're looking out for him Hunter but don't worry, I love him and I plan on keeping it that way."

Hunter smiled," I'm glad to hear that. He seems extremely happy with you and vice versa. I'm just overprotective."

"It's cool. He's like your brother and I would do the same for Glen."

"Thanks for understanding man. I think I'm gonna go get a light workout in before the show so I'll see ya around." And with that Hunter left Mark alone, to think of how he was gonna convince Hunter he was sincere.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Shawn gushed as him and Jeff sat in his locker room planning the date.

"We gotta make it special and unique to surprise Mark and Hunter." Jeff suggested.

"Yeah. So let's figure out the movie first." Shawn reached for Mark's bag and pulled out the laptop to see what was playing Friday. "Let's see, what kind of movie do we want?"

"No chick flicks or kids movies."

"Well that cuts it down to 2 or 3 decent possibilities: 12 Rounds, The Haunting in Connecticut and Adventureland."

"I DON'T wanna see 12 Rounds again. John taking us to the premiere was enough. The Haunting in Connecticut is supposed to be really frickin' scary and Adventureland looks good but it's up to you since this was your idea. Do you want scary or funny?"

Shawn thought for a minute about which movie would be best for the four of them. "I think we should see –"

Before Shawn could tell Jeff his decision there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Shawn, is it safe to come in?" Shawn turned to Jeff, "We'll finish planning later. I'll call ya."

Jeff nodded before going to the door and opening it so Mark could come in before he slipped out and went to find Hunter.

"Why do you have my computer out?"

"Looking up movies to see."

"Did you come to a conclusion?"

"Almost but then you interrupted us." Shawn smiled up at the larger man accusingly before giving him a light kiss and putting the laptop back in Mark's bag, "But I'm gonna call Jeff later and we'll figure it out then."

"You're not gonna tell me anything are you?"

"Nope. It's all gonna be a surprise. Don't worry though, Hunter won't know either." Shawn looked up to the big man, "What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"When I said Hunters name your face changed."

"It's nothing. Just now after you two let he talked to me about not hurting you."

"Oh Mark, he shouldn't have done that. I'll talk to him."

"It's okay Sunshine, he's just looking out for you. You know he adores you and wants whats best for you."

"I know. Sometimes he acts like he's older than me."

"Let's be honest, you don't act your age."

"I resent that!"

"You know it's true."

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with it" Shawn crossed his arms and sighed dramatically.

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around his little drama queen, "I love it when you don't act your age, it makes me feel younger too."

Shawn smiled mischieviously before responding. "Well you are pretty old, guess you need all the help you can get to feel young right?"

"Shawn honey, we're the same age."

"Nuhuh! My birthday is in July, yours is March, that makes YOU old!"

"Six months."

"Doesn't matter, you're old and I'm hot."

"Well I can't argue with that. Since you're feeling better do you wanna finish the movie?"

Shawn squealed before running and jumping over the back of the couch, getting annoyed when he realized Mark was still on the other side of the room.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Mark just shook his head before sitting down and pulling Shawn onto his lap to watch the movie.

"This is stupid!" Shawn whined.

"We have to do our jobs. All you have to do is go out there and make them believe you're gonna win at 'Mania, you know the routine."

"I'm not saying the promo is gonna be stupid. What's stupid is the fact that you don't think I'm gonna break your streak."

"Babe if it hasn't happened with the sixteen before why would it happen with you?"

"Simple, because I'm Mr. Wrestlemania and everybody loves me more than you!"

"We'll see. And remember, while out there don't look at me all googly eyed. People might get suspicious." Mark said through a grin.

"I shouldn't be the one you're worried about, or did you not notice you can't keep your hands off me" Shawn pointedly looked down at his hips where Marks hands rested.

Mark just smiled and leaned in to give Shawn a smoldering kiss before the stagehand told Shawn it was time to go out for the promo.

As Shawn walked through the curtain Mark headed towards the group of WWE crew that were going to help him sneak down to the ring for his magical entrance.

"_16-0 at Wrestlemania! A feat so extraordinary, so epic in scope, no one can ever think of replicating it. But when it comes to showstopping performances, I'm no slouch myself. That's why this past Friday night on Smackdown I sent my opponent, The Undertaker, a little message. A video highlight package of some of my most memorable Wrestlemania moments. You see, its very important to understand, I respect the Undertaker, but I am not afraid of the Undertaker. You may be 16-0 at Wrestlemania but I AM Mr. Wrestlemania! I have never been outperformed on the grandest stage of them all and I never will. Streaks are meant to be broken, good things must come to an end, and absolutely nothing lasts forever. What I'm saying is this, Undertaker, at Wrestlemania something's gotta give. So as best I can tell…"_

Before Shawn could continue, the lights went out and Undertakers trademark gong echoed through the arena and all eyes turned to the Titantron. Shawn internally smiled as a montage of all his boyfriends' previous 'Mania matches played out before him. Once the lights came back on Shawn could sense Mark behind him and the reaction from the crowd proved his theory that Taker was indeed there.

"_Hello Undertaker. I've been expecting ya"_

_ "Once again Shawn, your arrogance has clouded your judgment. You see, I do respect you but I've fought many men I've respected and they've all fallen. And you, will be no different."_

_ "You and I have taken very different career paths, we've even taken different personal paths, yet it seems we're at a crossroads. But now that I have you here let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, I shouldn't have to qualify to compete against anybody at Wrestlemania! Need I remind you that I am the man that set the bar for the ladder match, I am the man that wrestled for over an hour and walked out the WWE Champion, and I am the man that retired the legendary Ric Flair. Undertaker, I am still the showstopper and I can not wait for this."_

_ "Shawn, you have had epic victories at Wrestlemania but then again you've had bitter defeat. And despite all of your achievements, that dream that you have of defeating me at Wrestlemania, is just that, A DREAM! And I will soon lay it to rest. You see Shawn, you concern yourself with being the Showstopper, you concern yourself with winning a match and beating a streak. What you should concern yourself with is what I'm gonna do to you physically. And even more importantly than that Shawn, what I'm gonna do to your soul. Because I don't need to outperform you, and I don't need to steal the show, but when I take center ring at Wrestlemania and I stand before my peers and all of the world you then will realize that I am the most dangerous entity that has ever stepped foot in this ring. Shawn, you should have been more careful in what you wish for because now you have opened hells gates and just like the 16 that come before you at Wrestletwen- at Wrestlemania 25 in Houston, Texas you will rest…"_

_ "I will rest quite comfortably the evening of April 5__th__ knowing that I did the impossible. I ended the undefeated streak of The Undertaker. And even though you may have defeated all of your other Wrestlemania opponents know this, you have NEVER beat me and you never will."_

As Shawn and Taker got face to face to show their 'contempt' for each other the crowd erupted into cheers as they awaited the two legends to go to blows.

"Shawn Michaels has indeed never lost to The Undertaker but The Undertaker has never lost at Wrestlemania." Michael Cole pointedly said into his headset, furthering the anticipation of the WWE Universe at home.

Shawn's admirer was watching the television set backstage, fuming. Mark and Shawn looked so happy but Mark didn't deserve to have Shawn. _HE _did! And one way or another he would show Shawn reasoning, but for now he just had to bide his time and continue to act like a caring friend that was happy they had found each other.

Shawn immediately started giggling as he got behind the curtain. Mark looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You just couldn't control yourself. I heard a couple stutters out there big man. I, however, never once slipped up."

"You made me! You intentionally gave me a 'sex look' and wet your lips just to watch me squirm!"

"I would never do such a thing. You just imagined it all. I tried to warn you before we went out there but you wouldn't listen to me."

Mark grabbed Shawn's arm and started to pull him down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"The locker room. I have to teach you a lesson."

"Yippee!" Shawn started rushing down the hallway, even getting ahead of Mark and pulling him along.


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night

_** OMG I finally updated! Yeah I'm excited. Hope there's still some of you out there that will read this.**_

"I'm all ready to go but you know how he can be."

"Yeah I know. We'll be in the lobby whenever the primadonna decides to bless us with his presence." Jeff joked, having called to see if Shawn and Mark were ready to go out for their date yet.

Mark chuckled into the phone. "I'll try and get us down there as soon as possible."

"Alright man, see ya soon….hopefully."

After ending the call, Mark walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently. When he didn't get a response he tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Shawn had a towel wrapped around his waist with another one wrapped around his head and was compulsively looking between three different shirts he had brought in with him to wear that night, unable to pick the perfect one. Mark walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, resting his chin on Shawn's shoulder.

"What's taking so long?"

"I can't figure out what to wear"

"Babe, you've been in here for forty five minutes and you know you look good in anything. Personally…I like the black one." Mark smirked before kissing Shawn's cheek and walking back into the room, calling over his shoulder that Shawn had ten minutes to get ready

Mark had enough time to sit on the edge of the bed before he heard a noise of accomplishment from the bathroom and Shawn came barreling into the room, making a beeline for his bag. After grabbing 'the perfect shirt' as he mumbled to himself, he walked back into the bathroom, not even acknowledging Marks presence. After waiting another fifteen minutes, to give Shawn a little extra time, Mark finally got up and started walking back to the bathroom. This time, however, he found the door to be locked.

"Shawn, time's up! Jeff called and he and Hunter have been waiting in the lobby for about twenty minutes now. We are gonna be late for the movie."

Shawn opened up the door and walked into the room, smiling at his boyfriend. "And how do you know that when you don't even know what movie we are going to?"

"I don't," Mark pulled Shawn into his arms, "but it got you out of the bathroom."

Shawn leaned up and gave Mark a quick kiss before asking, "Was it worth the wait?"

Mark let his eyes scan down the body in his arms and smiled. He was wearing a tight deep blue polo shirt that made his eyes more prominent then usual and a pair of slim fitting khaki pants. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was admiring the dark blue jeans and black dress shirt that was covering Marks frame.

"Definitely," Mark replied before lowering his head and brushing his lips against the younger man's throat, kissing a path up and down his neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself but I think we need to go shopping and get some color in your wardrobe." Shawn leaned his head to the side giving Mark more room to explore.

"You saying I don't look good in black?"

"No, not at all but it might be nice to see some color on you."

Mark pulled back and looked down at Shawn's smiling face. Leaning down he covered Shawn's mouth with his own, just waiting to feel the soft lips against his. Shawn melted into the kiss, putting his hands on Mark's hips and pulling them closer together.

They let the kiss continue for a little while longer before Shawn pulled back with a smile. "Later. Right now we have a date to get to and I'm hungry!"

"So am I." Mark replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I told you, later! Now we are going to go and get food with our friends and have a great night out."

Mark smiled and nodded before grabbing the key card for their room. Resting a hand on the small of Shawn's back he led them out the door and to the elevator. As the elevator approached the lobby Shawn reached behind him and intertwined his fingers with those on his back. They both smiled at each other and shared a brief kiss before the doors opened up and they made their way towards the seating area by the front door.

Hunter was sitting on a couch with Jeff sitting sideways on his lap and they were playing a game on Jeff's phone. "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever be able to go. Took ya long enough Princess" Hunter joked as Shawn dropped down on the couch next to them.

"Well unlike some people Hunter, I actually care about my appearance."

"And what is wrong with my appearance?"

"Nothing Hunter." Jeff interjected as he kissed Hunter. "Now let's get going before we completely miss the movie altogether. We still have dinner yet too."

"Where are we going for dinner?" Mark asked from his position next to the couch leaning against the wall.

"Nowhere fancy but it's better than fast food." Shawn cryptically replied as the four of them walked to the Hummer they rented, Jeff climbing into the driver's seat.

"Please tell me it's not Chuck E Cheese!" Hunter exclaimed with a smile.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Mark and Hunter exchanged a look of worry.

"Can we at least know what movie we're going to?" Mark asked hopefully, from his position in the back seat holding Shawn's hand.

"That would ruin all of the great planning we put into this!" Jeff chuckled.

"Hunter, are you as worried as I am?"

"More!"

Their laughter was cut short as Jeff pulled into the parking lot of their destination.

"Applebee's? Really?"

"Congrats Hunter, YOU CAN READ!" Shawn exclaimed as he exited the car. Hunter playfully slapped him on the arm as they entered the restaurant.

They found a secluded booth in the back corner. As Hunter and Jeff climbed in on one side, Mark put his arm out, signaling for Shawn to sit down first. He was rewarded with a small smile and a quick kiss before Shawn obliged and sat down sliding to the inside to allow enough room for Mark.

"So which one of you came up with this place?" Mark asked as he perused the menu.

"Does it really matter?" Jeff questioned.

Mark shook his head, "Nope, just wondering."

"Jeff picked the restaurant and I picked the movie."

"Now I'm really worried about the movie!" Hunter exclaimed.

The four men's' laughter was interrupted as a young waitress approached their table to take their drink orders. After she delivered their beverages and took their food order to the kitchen, conversation resumed.

The four of them quickly fell into a groove and conversation and banter was constant. After finishing their meals, Jeff jumped up and down in his seat until they agreed to get dessert. Getting the large ice cream sundae to share, all four men grabbed their spoons and dug in. Shawn and Jeff shared a look and smiled at each other before nodding in agreement. They both grabbed a large spoonful of the ice cream and tried to feed it to their respective boyfriends.

Mark smiled and accepted the offered treat in front of him. Shawn immediately leaned in for a quick kiss and the Deadman's lips quirked up into a smile. Hunter, however, was playfully avoiding the spoonful of ice cream. Jeff slapped him on the arm before giving up and eating the ice cream himself. Hunter turned back towards him to politely ask for a bite but the words never crossed his lips.

Jeff was slowly licking the ice cream off the spoon. When he turned to look at Hunter an evil gleam appeared in his eyes and his lips curled up.

"Oh Hunt, you should've tried some. It's AMAZING!" Jeff moaned in appreciation as he slowly licked up the spoon again.

Mark and Shawn looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Hunter was absolutely speechless and his jaw was almost touching the floor. Before any of them could react Hunter reached out for the back of Jeff's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Jeff went willingly.

Shawn just shook his head before grabbing another spoonful of ice cream and holding it out in front of Mark.

"Do you want more?"

Mark looked at the couple across from them and nodded his head, "Might as well."

So the two eldest men at the table sat there sharing their ice cream waiting for their friends to remember they weren't alone. Once the ice cream was gone, Shawn reached over and grabbed the single bowl in front of Jeff that was still full from what he had grabbed prior to the impromptu make out session he was currently undergoing. Jeff suddenly pulled away from Hunter and sent a death glare in Shawn's direction.

"Don' . .Cream!"

Shawn just shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't seem interested in it anymore."

Mark grabbed his spoon and they ate all of Jeff's ice cream as Hunter laughed at Jeff.

"Don't laugh at me! It's your fault they took it!"

"My fault? You were the one being a tease. You knew fully well what you were doing to me. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

Jeff huffed as he watched Mark take the last bite. Shawn kicked him under the table.

"Hey now! No grumpy pants on our date! If you really wanted your ice cream then you shouldn't have been making out with Hunter like a couple of teenagers. If we hadn't taken it then it would've melted and none of us could have it. Is that what you wanted? Now cheer up, it's time to go to the movie." Shawn smiled as he called the waitress over for the check.

Once they paid and walked to the car, Shawn grabbed the keys from Jeff. As Shawn drove them to the movie theater Hunter threw his arm over Jeff's shoulder and pulled him into his side.

"Hey if you're still upset about the ice cream I'll buy ya whatever candy you want at the movie but you gotta cheer up. Was the ice cream THAT much better than making out with me?" he asked with a look of mock hurt.

Jeff smiled, "Of course not but your best friend is a jealous, ice cream stealing, OLD man!"

Shawn looked at Jeff in the rearview mirror, "Who you calling old?"

"If the cowboy boot fits…"

"And what am I jealous of?"

"That me and Hunter look so damn good when we're making out."

Mark and Hunter burst out laughing as the argument continued.

"If you say so. Personally, I think me and Mark have you beat!"

Shawn pulled into the theater parking lot but didn't make a move to get out, instead waiting for Jeff's response.

"Whatever you say."

Shawn wasn't happy with the answer he got so he reached over and quickly pulled Marks lips to his. Mark wasn't too keen on the idea of making out to prove a point but he couldn't control himself when Shawn was so persistent with his kiss. Mark finally pulled away when he heard Hunter's rumbling laugh from the backseat.

"What is wrong with us?" Hunter asked as he wiped the tears off his face from laughing too hard, "We're having make out competitions?!"

Shawn chuckled," Well nobody ever said we made the smartest decisions…but I still say we won!"

Jeff smiled at him and shook his head. "Whatever you say, I'm just glad to see you two happy."

Mark and Shawn looked at each other and smiled.

"Enough with the sap! Let's go watch this mysterious movie!" Hunter chimed in as he was already climbing out of the car.

Fifteen minutes later the four men were seated in the theater, Jeff's lap full of popcorn and candy from Hunter. Shawn and Mark had moved the armrest separating their seats so that now Shawn was cuddled up to Marks side and Mark had his arm wrapped tightly around the smaller man, holding him close. Shawn had picked '_A Haunting in Connecticut'_ so he'd have an excuse to cuddle, as if he needed one.

As all of them settled in for the movie, Shawn looked up through his eyelashes at Mark.

"What?" the older man questioned.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Agreeing to this. I know you're not really the social type. It means a lot."

Mark smiled before capturing Shawn's lips in a tender kiss. "Anything for you."

The further the movie progressed the closer Shawn snuggled into Mark's chest. Shawn never really liked scary movies but there weren't any other options for a movie playing that he wanted to see. It wasn't that he was scared, he just didn't like surprises. Generally that's all there ever was in horror movies, surprises. Shawn glanced back over his shoulder once he heard the eerie music signaling something bad would soon happen on screen, to see how Jeff and Hunter were enjoying the movie.

Hunter and Jeff were laughing at all the screams and playfully throwing popcorn back and forth at each other. Shawn was smiling at his friends when Hunter caught his eye. Hunter knew of his aversion to horror movies and was aware that Shawn was just trying to avoid looking at what was on the screen. He returned an encouraging smile to the older man and sent a pointed look to Mark while mouthing the words 'teddy bear'. Shawn chuckled and continued to lean into Marks side, resigned to watch the rest of the movie.

"Hunter, I don't think I'm gonna visit your house anytime soon" Shawn stated as they headed back to the hotel.

"Aw c'mon. Just because I live in Connecticut doesn't mean my house is suddenly haunted."

"Don't care. It gives me an excuse not to have to see your ugly mug too much."

Hunter clutched at his chest. "Aw I'm hurt! Maybe I don't want you to visit, ever think of that?"

"You love me too much."

Hunter wasn't able to snap back at Shawn because at that moment Jeff couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing at their antics. His laughter was contagious and pretty soon they were all laughing.

"You two are too much! You fight like an old married couple." Jeff exclaimed.

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other and smiled.

"You never do the dishes!"

"Well you never take out the trash!"

"You don't love me anymore!" Shawn mock cried.

"Fine. We're done!"

Hunter smiled, "There, we're not married anymore."

Mark chuckled, "Alright kiddo, now that that's settled lets head up to bed."

The degenerates were having so much fun being 'married' that they hadn't even noticed they were now sitting in the hotel parking lot.

"Aw, is it getting late for the old man? Gotta go to sleep?" Jeff teased Mark.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Mark smirked, winking at Jeff.

Shawn blushed as the other two laughed. After they walked into the lobby Hunter and Jeff said their goodbyes and walked to the elevator to go to their room.

Shawn looked up at Mark. "So you're NOT tired?"

Mark just smirked back before grabbing Shawn and throwing him over his shoulder, walking to the elevator.

"Put me down!"

"Nope. And stop causing a scene." To emphasize his point Mark lightly slapped Shawn on his backside.

"Ass!"

"Yup, yours is nice."

Shawn had expected Mark to put him down once the elevator doors closed, but Mark had other plans.

"Why aren't you putting me down yet?"

"Because I'm taking you to our room so I can have my way with you."

Shawn stopped resisting.

The elevator doors opened and Mark easily strode down the hallway to their room. He quickly got the door open and sloped inside, putting Shawn and himself on the bed before the door even clicked shut.

Deciding to take his time and enjoy it, Mark kept his kisses light, much to the chagrin of HBK.

"Mark Please!"

"What Shawn? What do you want?"

"More. More of you, more of this, more of everything!"

"You'll get all of that but I want to take my time tonight." To punctuate his words Mark slowly started to place kisses along his lovers' neck.

Resigning himself to the pleasurable torture ahead Shawn reached down and started to undo Mark's pants, quickly removing them from the large frame above him. Mark grabbed Shawn's wrists and held them above his head.

"Keep those there!" he whispered huskily, adding a glare.

Shawn sighed in frustration but did as he was told.

Mark reached up to pull the ponytail out and let the golden mane cascade around his boyfriends head on the pillow. As he leaned down to kiss those lips he had become addicted to, he started to pull up the hem of Shawn's shirt. Pulling away from the kiss he moved lower and started peppering Shawn's abdomen with slow kisses.

Shawn writhed around, desperately wanting to touch Mark. He contemplated what Mark would do if he moved his arms.

"Move em and I'll stop," Mark murmured against Shawn's skin.

"How do you DO that?" Shawn exclaimed, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Secret."

Mark removed Shawn's shirt from his body then his followed.

Hands roaming all the right spots on Shawn's body, Mark gently started kissing his way up to the younger man's jugular, nipping occasionally.

"Mark," Shawn pleaded.

"What sunshine?"

"Please! Let me touch you!"

Without saying a word Mark just nodded his head and as soon as Shawn felt the movement his hands were running up and down the muscles on Mark's back.

Mark finally made his way up to Shawn's face and stared down into the beautiful blue eyes in front of him.

"You know I love you right?"

"You know I love you more?" Shawn answered before closing the space between them, fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Keeping their mouths connected, Mark reached down and started tugging at the slacks Shawn wore. Shawn broke away long enough to shimmy out of the pants and boxers before removing the rest of Mark's clothing as well.

"Somebody's in a hurry." Mark chuckled as he lay back down over Shawn.

"Shut up and move on with it already!"

A smirk crossed the Deadman's face before he quickly turned Shawn over onto his stomach, pinning his arms underneath.

"Dammit Mark! Now how am I supposed to touch you?"

"You're very whiny tonight. Is there something you want?"

"You know damn well what I want!"

Mark leaned down to whisper in Shawn's ear, "And what would that be?"

Shawn shuddered as Mark's breath caressed his ear. "Fuck me."

Mark instead started peppering feather light kisses across the muscular back before him; paying extra attention to the hot spots he knew would drive his lover crazy. Shawn started writhing around trying to get friction on his hard cock, pinned to the mattress below him. Once Mark laid along Shawn's body fully he started to thrust back, hoping Mark would take the hint and finally give him what he wanted. Mark had to pull his body back because every nerve ending he had was on fire and the beast inside him was screaming to be let loose on the willing body before him.

Shawn rolled onto his back when Mark's grip lessened, smiling up at the lust filled eyes above him.

"You are evil!" Mark grumbled.

"Look who's talking,"

Mark smiled as he again captured Shawn's mouth in a sensual kiss. As Shawn opened his mouth to him, Mark reached for the lube he put under the pillow. Shawn's breath quickened as he heard the lid pop but all too soon Mark ended the kiss and moved lower.

Shawn watched with wide eyes as Mark dipped his tongue into his navel before descending further. Mark locked eyes with his boyfriend before using his tongue to tease the slit of Shawn's cock. Shawn moaned but never broke the eye contact. Mark smiled before licking the underside of the shaft, from base to tip and sucking lightly on the head. Shawn threw his head back as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Before he could regain control, Mark took all of him into his mouth and started a steady movement up and down, sucking hard once he reached the tip.

Shawn's hands latched onto the back of Mark's head, following his movements but not forcing them. Unconsciously Shawn started to thrust gently into the warm mouth around him. Mark relaxed his throat and let Shawn have control as he reached for the forgotten lube and applied some to his fingers. Shawn continued to thrust upwards till the felt the warm digits breaching his entrance. Shawn stilled to allow Mark easier access. Once Mark had added a second finger Shawn began thrusting in earnest, not sure which he wanted more, Mark's fingers or his mouth.

"Maaaaarrk! Stop, I c-can't take…more. Need you..n-now!"

Mark slowly pulled himself off of Shawn's cock; giving the head a loving kiss before quickly adding a third finger and watching as the ecstasy crossed Shawn's face. Mark abruptly pulled his fingers out and before he could reach the lube, Shawn already had the bottle and had poured some on his hand. Reaching one hand down to apply the lube to Mark's throbbing cock, his other hand reached up to pull Mark in for a sloppy kiss. They both moaned as Shawn slowly stroked Mark and the kiss deepened.

Without breaking the kiss Shawn lined Mark up with his entrance and Mark thrust in as Shawn wrapped his legs around his waist. The kiss ended as Shawn gasped with the sudden fullness. Mark stilled, allowing them both to calm down a little bit, not wanting it to end too soon. A few moments later Shawn shifted his hips giving the okay to Mark who took a deep breath then slowly pulled out until just the tip still remained in Shawn then he roughly thrust forward. Mark repeated the slow motion again and again.

Shawn roughly grabbed Mark's hair and pulled him down to look him in the eye, "I said fuck me!"

Mark growled before pulling all the way out and rolling Shawn onto his stomach again. He quickly thrust back in causing Shawn to moan into the pillow. Pulling Shawn up to his knees Mark placed one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder for stability before thrusting quick and hard into Shawn's willing body.

Shawn pushed back against every forward thrust from his lover, both men speeding up each time. Mark moved his hand from Shawn's shoulder to his back and pushed him down until his chest was flush with the bed. Putting both hands on Shawn's sinfully smooth hips he slowed down his thrusts before stilling completely.

Shawn grunted in response, so far gone that he couldn't even form the words of protest. Mark leaned forward and started kissing and nipping at Shawn's neck. The movement caused Mark to brush against Shawn's prostate. Shawn moaned loudly and tried to get Mark to stay where he was but Mark wasn't going to make it that easy. He leaned back again and started again with the quick, erratic thrusts.

Shawn finally had enough of the give and take so he used all his strength to push Mark back. Mark, surprised by the motion, fell backward, still connected to Shawn, and landed on his back with Shawn sitting in his lap. Shawn lifted himself up and turned around so he was now facing the smirking face of his boyfriend.

"I'm starting to get the idea you like it on top."

"Well yeah, when you're torturing me what else am I supposed to do?"

"Enjoy the ride?"

Shawn lightly smacked Mark in the chest before he lowered himself, sheathing Mark in the tight heat again. Shawn quickly started bouncing up and down, ignoring Mark's vice like grip on his hips trying to get him to slow down. He kept shifting around trying to find the perfect angle, but never quite able to get it right. Mark finally couldn't hold out anymore and wrapped his arms around Shawn's back, lowering him to the bed with their lips constantly in contact with one another. Mark found the angle Shawn had failed to find and started ruthlessly pounding into Shawn's prostate again. Shawn mewled and ran his fingernails down the strong back above him. As Shawn grabbed Mark's ass to pull him even tighter against him Mark felt himself starting to lose control as a tingly feeling started in his gut. Reaching down, Mark roughly grabbed Shawn's bobbing cock and pumped in sync with his hips as he nibbled on the heartbreaker's ear, one of Shawn's weak spots.

Shawn suddenly saw white as he cried out Mark's name with his release, soon after feeling Mark release inside him before he blacked out.

Shawn came to as he felt Mark cleaning him off with a wet rag from the bathroom.

"Back with me?"

"Yeah. That was…" he trailed off after he couldn't find the appropriate word to express how he felt.

Mark chuckled as he tossed the dirty rag onto the floor to mix with their discarded clothes. "Thanks."

"Cocky asshole."

"Do you really want to go there sunshine?"

Shawn just smiled softly as Mark lay back down on the bed, instantly cradling Shawn in his arms.

"We definitely need to do date night more often," Shawn whispered into the older man's chest.

"Yeah whatever you say. But we can't have too many more nights like this with 'Mania coming up. Neither one of us will be able to walk to the ring let alone have a match."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find a way." Shawn gently gave Mark a kiss before snuggling into the man that surrounded him, more than ready for a good night's rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxxxX

"Let me see it."

"Shawn, I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Yeah but this time it's my fault so let me see it!"

Both men were sitting in their locker room after their tag team match on RAW. They had worked together perfectly in the ring, getting the win over JBL and Vladimir. They still gave each other glares and trash talked to allow the fans to still believe they hated each other going into their match at 'Mania but there were subtle looks here and there that would have given them away if the camera's had caught them. One of which being Mark's murderous glare at Vladimir as he locked Shawn into a bear hug, torturing the man's already fragile back. At that moment Shawn didn't care though. He had superkicked Mark after the match and now Mark was holding ice to his jaw.

Mark slowly removed the ice as Shawn had requested and allowed the smaller man to inspect the damage. To Shawn's relief there wasn't any bruising or redness. Shawn still gave the older man a kiss as an apology.

"Told you it wasn't so bad,"

"Yeah well I know how hard I can kick and with all the fans going crazy out there I thought I had gone too far."

"Shawn," Mark sighed, "I'm not a gentle little flower. I think I can take it."

"Good. Then make sure you can handle it at 'Mania because I'm gonna give you the mother of all kicks as I ruin your streak."

Mark just stared at Shawn. "I worry sometimes about how quickly you can switch from one thought to the next."

Shawn just smiled before kissing Mark again, tossing the icepack on the floor beside them. Before the kiss could get too deep, Cena walked in.

"Whoa! My eyes! They buuuurn!"

Mark reached down and grabbed the icepack again, chucking it at the smiling man before him.

"Hey watch it! Not my fault you two can't keep it in your pants!"

"John, if you keep bothering us then we won't mind if you see more than you want to." Shawn smirked at his friend as his eyes grew wide with understanding of what Shawn meant.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Damn! Okay I'll knock from now on. Just wanted to say congrats on the match. You two killed it."

Mark just nodded in answer as Shawn thanked John before he left to get ready for his own match that night.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Shawn asked as his fingers played with the straps of Mark's singlet.

"I don't care. What do you wanna do? With our clothing on!" Mark amended as he saw the look on Shawn's face.

"Well we are in San Antonio. Why don't I give you the ultimate tour of the town then we can head back to my place and just cuddle up and watch a movie together?"

"That sounds perfect." Mark leaned forward and gently brushed his lips with those of the man in his lap.

Both men quickly got dressed and left the arena, looking forward to a week off together with nothing to do until RAW the next week.

_**I finished the chapter! *cookies all around* Next update will be the sequel to "I'm Sorry" then "Lives Will Never Be The Same" before I come back to this one. I will do my very best not to take as long as I did before. Any of you still reading this, I am very thankful and hope you stick with me til the end!**_

_**FYI, I made a facebook page to let everyone know when I update and when I am writing so you'll always know that I haven't forgotten about the story. Just search for BellaHickenbottom and there I am! Hope to see you there!**_


End file.
